


sleepwalker

by spoke



Category: HP Lovecraft - Cthulhu Mythos
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would never have thought I'd write anything for this fandom? Now I've creeped myself out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> I would never have thought I'd write anything for this fandom? Now I've creeped myself out.

 

 

What has risen may sink, and what has sunk may rise.

In his dreams he walks along cyclopean ways, and marvels at the size and the strength of stones that have not seen the light of the sun since his ancestors came down from the trees. In his dreams he is alone, and craves for the company of some unnamed _thing_ which he cannot find, some fear for which he hungers so that he must always return to the sunken city. He knows not what nor why nor how he seeks, only that he must. He must seek for the heart of the great city, for the nebulous something within it that may or may not be dead. He sings to himself, faintly, and on waking can only remember snatches of hideous song that he mutters throughout the day. All his family has shunned him, now, and the few friends remaining will soon.

He does not care, so long as he may watch the sea by day and roam beneath it at night. "Cthulhu fhtagn, cthulhu fhtagn." 

 


End file.
